There's something about Claire
by 2fast4u2
Summary: Sequel to Holding Out Hope, Jordan and Woody's daughter is now 2 years old. But when she holds a devasting secret, their lives are changed forever.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is the sequel to Holding Out Hope. I know a lot about the things in the story, so it should be pretty accurate. I don't own any of the characters, except for little Claire.

2 years later...

Jordan couldn't help but think there was something about Claire, something just didn't seem right. She didn't appear to respond to her name or be very social.

The life in her eyes had seemed to just disappear. The blue eyes of her father's seemed icy and cold. Jordan was very worried as she sat at her desk. Hot tears welled up in her eyes as a feeling of helplessness took over her. She didn't want to think anything was wrong, she just couldn't think of that. Back at the precinct he was thinking the same thing. His little girl just didn't seem to be there any more. She nearly stopped talking all together and no more smiles. No more hugs or kisses. No more "I love you, daddy." That hurt the most. She had even started doing odd things, like banging her head against the wall repeatedly. Walking on her toes and flapping her arms, it just didn't seem normal. Today was the visit to the pediatrician, the one they had both dreaded. Claire was walking into the exam room on her toes as usual. She wasn't watching where she was going and walked into a wall. _That must have hurt _Jordan thought. But it appeared as though Claire hadn't even felt it. She made no sound, she didn't cry either. They both found that to be very odd. They all sat down in the room, Claire began flapping her arms. "Claire?" Jordan said. But there was no response, Claire appeared in her own world. She didn't even look up when her name was said. The doctor came in and started running a series of tests.

"Well, it appears Claire has a severe developmental delay. She seems to have a speech delay, as well as some other developmental problems. I'm recommending a preschool for children with developmental issues. We'll also start her on some physical, speech, and occupational therapies at preschool. She'll go Monday through Friday every week, nothing to worry about." The doctor said reassuringly. Months went by and Claire apeared to be making great strides in therapy. She resumed talking simple words and stopped some of the odd behaviors. Something was still very wrong it seemed. She had started regressing in her therapies and they both were still very worried. The doctor had again dismissed them, telling them that sometimes children like Claire regress.

But, today something was very, very wrong. Claire was standing up and she seemed to be shaking uncontrollably. "Claire? Claire!" Jordan shouting running over to Claire. Claire's eyes began rolling back in her head and she fell hard on the floor. Suddenly, with out warning she convulsed again before passing out. "WOODY!" Jordan screamed. Woody came running over to his daughter's side, "What happened?" he asked nervously. "She started seizing and passed out. Ohmygod! She's not breathing, call 9-1-1!" Jordan said. Woody reached for his phone and dialed 9-1-1. While Jordan had started CPR on Claire's limp little body. At the hospital, the doctors had told them Claire had epilepsy. They started her on some mediciation to stop the seizures. Jordan and Woody took Claire home again, frustrated from not getting the answer that was satisfied them. They felt helpless like they would never truly know what was wrong. One sleepless night, a frustrated Jordan began searching the internet for epilepsy. What she found on the screen was absolutely shocking. Tears began to sting at her eyes, as she could believe the word she was looking at. Those six letters hit her like knives. The word was stuck in her head, finally everything began to make sense.

A/N: I promise to update soon, please R&R and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own the characters, except for Claire.

The words kept running through her head like a track team. _Autism, that's it. _she thought _we need to do something now before it's too late. Before we lose her completely. _Woody had noticed Jordan was missing from bed, he also couldn't sleep. He heard her crying and decided to go see what was wrong. She was sitting at the computer, head in her hands crying. "Jo, what is it?" he asked at a red, puffy-eyed Jordan. "Here." she said giving him the piece of paper clutched in her hand. He looked over the text, "What you think she's..." he paused. "Autistic, yes. What are we gonna do?" she said breaking into tears. "Jo, we're gonna be okay. Anything I can do to make you feel better?"

"Lay with me tonight." she whispered. He leaned in and kissed her, then he carried her into bed. Everything felt all right, laying in his arms she dozed off until Claire woke up in the morning. Jordan had printed pictures to help Claire understand what was going on. Jordan did not want to go to work, but she knew she needed to. Jordan was still upset and Garret had noticed. He noticed how protective she had been over Claire. "Jordan, what's going on? You aren't yourself." Garret said giving her a look. "I'm fine." she replied. "Aww, come on Jordan, what is it? Should I call Stiles?" he said attempting to lighten the mood. "Ok fine, it's Claire she's au..." she said as she choked up. "titstic." she finished. "I need some time off to figure this stuff out." she said.

"Sure anything, Jordan. We're all here for you." he said before pulling her in for a hug. Today was the visit to the pediatric neurologist, they both waited anxiously. They had their worst fears confirmed Claire was severely autistic. They were told she'd never speak a single word, let alone a full sentence. Even though Claire was very much alive, it felt like part of her had died. The dreams they had for her were shattered. Jordan now understood what Mr. and Mrs. Coleman had meant when they said their daughter, Lucy was in her own world. But, Jordan refused to stand back and take "no." as an answer. She was going to get Claire back, even if she had to move heaven and earth. Today, after work she started doing some home therapies with Claire. Jordan was holding a picture of the letter 'A', "Claire, can you say 'Ah'?" asked Jordan. "Ah." Claire said. "Good girl!" said Jordan, practically glowing. She gave Claire a small bag of M&M's and decided to call Woody who was working on a case. "Hello?" "Hey Woods, I've got some good news!" "What is it, Jo?" "I got Claire to make her first letter sound, she said 'Ah' for the letter 'A". "That's great, Jo." he said gleaming. This was very exciting to them because, as you see even when autistic children say anything it's a big step to recovery. _Maybe there is hope _Jordan thought _Maybe everything will be okay. Maybe._ Feeling excited, Jordan began playing her guitar and singing songs. She was absolutely shocked when Claire started singing along. Woody walked in the room where Claire and Jordan were. They had converted the guest bedroom into a therapy room. "Daddy." Claire said as she pointed to Woody. They both had tears of happiness in their eyes and met as they kissed on the lips. That was the one word he had wanted to hear for months. Who knew that one word could make two people jump for joy. It felt awesome, it felt like nothing could stop them. Maybe Autism didn't mean they had lost their daughter forever. Maybe, one day soon they would have their daughter back. The girl that she used to be, maybe.

A/N: I hope you liked that chapter, please **R&R** and tell me. Thanks again, to **nattylovesjordy** and **Olivia-Jordan** for the reviews. I feel loved:)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Crossing Jordan or the band Train. The song is "Calling All Angels." Enjoy!

_I need a sign to let me know you're here  
All of these lines are being crossed over the atmosphere  
I need to know that things are gonna look up  
Cause I feel us drowning in a sea spilled from a cup  
When there is no place safe and no safe place to put my head  
When you can feel the world shake from the words that I said_

Even though, Claire was doing great with her therapies Jordan still worried. She wondered if she was doing everything possible for Claire. She needed a sign to know if Claire was in there. She got her wish.

_And I'm calling all angels  
And I'm calling all you angels_

Today, Jordan, Woody, and Claire were all gathered around the table eating breakfast. Jordan started to notice something about Claire. The life was starting to come back into her eyes. Her eyes twinkled like stars, Jordan noticed something else, too. She caught Claire with a faint smile on her face that she felt like she'd never seen.

_And I won't give up if you don't give up  
I won't give up if you don't give up  
I won't give up if you don't give up  
I won't give up if you don't give up _

_I need a sign to let me know you're here  
Cause my tv set just keeps it all from being clear  
I want a reason for the way things have to be  
I need a hand to help build up some kind of hope inside of me_

Jordan caught the corner of Woody's eye, he had noticed too. Jordan and Woody had started putting away dishes,when little Claire started to say something. Instead of banging her cup on the table, like she usually did she was saying something.

Astonished, Jordan and Woody came running over. "Want juice." Claire said. They both could not believe what they were hearing. "What?" Jordan asked still somewhat in shock. "Mommy, I want juice pease." Claire said. Jordan came running over to Woody, nearly knocking him down. They both hugged as what seemed like endless tears of happiness came over them. "Thank you, Woody. For not giving up on her, for being there." she whispered. "I couldn't let our daughter slip away like that." he said before pulling her in for a passionate kiss. They pulled away, slightly embrassed Claire had just come in the room.

_And I'm calling all angels  
And I'm calling all you angels_

Jordan had decided to call Garret with the good news, but not before pouring Claire more juice. _She can have all she wants, if it means we are getting her back,_ she thought. It was good for them to see that finally paid off.

Later, the whole morgue family had gathered around to celebrate. Garret was the first to show up, "Hey, I hear someone's quite the little talker." he said. "She sure is. It's amazing, you know? They told us she would never speak and now she is using full sentences." she said smiling, as he nodded. Claire came running over to Garret, "Hi Grampa Gawet." she said with the first real smile Jordan had ever seen. "Hi Claire." he replied, winking over to Jordan.

Now, she knew for sure Claire was back for good. Everything was going to be just fine. Sure, life wouldn't be perfect and they'd have their problems, but in the end it would all be fine.

_And I'm calling all angels  
And I'm calling all you angels  
And I'm calling all angels_

And they all lived happily ever after... The End.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading this, as much as I did writing it. And well if you didn't...don't send any hate mail!


	4. Author's Note

I'm preparing at least 2 more stories for this series, just so you know. Special thanks to nattylovesjordy and Olivia-Jordan for reviewing this whole thing so far:)


End file.
